Steam cookers have been successfully employed by restaurants, hospitals and other food service operations to prepare quickly and conveniently large quantities of food. Many such cookers are used in high volume situations. It is desirable to provide steamers with reduced maintenance requirements. It is also desirable to provide steamers that have the ability to produce steam on a relatively uninterrupted basis.